undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Survivor Series 2012
Card Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Victor X © vs. Mr. Black YWE Championship Double D © vs. PJ Skillz Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match Team Raw (Grimez, Blue Star, & Phenom) vs. Team Smackdown (Angel, Dynamite, & Rogan) Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match Bro Code (Lula, Domination, & Kid Wild) vs. Dark Angels (Rick & Azrael) & Jeff Evascene YWE United States Championship Nightmare Kid © vs. Shadow Thunder vs. Jay Samoa YWE Intercontinental Championship Rocker © vs. Bruizah Results *1. Fayth attack the referee, Bruizah, and Rocker. Rocker and Fayth trade blows until Rocker got Fayth in the Full Nelson Lock but Fayth power out of it and hit the Fayth Bomb onto Rocker. Fayth then said "Your the prey I've been searching for" and after that, raise the Intercontinenal title above his head as Rocker were lay out in front of him. *2. Jay delivers multiple chair shots to Thunder post-match. *4. After the match, Mr. Ace tells Johnny that his punishment is ain't over because he got one more opponent for him. *5. Gold Stallion made his YWE in-ring debut. *7. Dark Shark joined commentary during the match. Dark Shark hit the Dark Clothesline to Rogan as Rogan was fighting Grimez on the outside. Grimez tried to use a steel chair during the match but the referee took it away from him. Dynamite hit the Dynamo on Angel after Angel eliminating Blue Star. *8. Antho distracted Skillz as Antho show him that he's cashing in his MITB after Skillz hit the Skillz Clash on Double D. Antho almost did but Skillz prevented him by punching him off the apron. Double D came behind Skillz and pull him into a victory rollup. After Double D pinned Skillz, he ran all the way to the back with YWE title belt as Skillz stands in the ring in total surprise of how things turned out for him. *9. Victor X talk smack in front of Phsycoz until he turns around and got speared in half by Mr. Black. In the final moments of the match, Mr. Black was going for another Black Hammer Slam or Spear on Victor X until he got ko'd by Phsycoz via smashing the UHC title belt onto Mr. Black's skull. Phsycoz then dragged Victor where Mr. Black was out then drapes Victor's arm across Mr. Black's chest then make the 3-count. After the match, Phsycoz pick Victor up and the two stomping on Mr. Black viciously. Then the two new allies did turns on hitting chair shots on Mr. Black and end the assault by hitting a sickly Con-Chair-To onto Mr. Black. The two left the ring leaving an unconscious Mr. Black in the ring then celebrated on the stage together as the shocking event ends with a new deadly alliance arisen in YWE. Survivor Series Elimination Matches Bro Code vs. Dark Angels Team Raw vs. Team Smackdown Miscellaneous *Mr. Ace decided to renew Fayth's contract in hope that someone else can deal with him. *Johnny B. Rockin' want to complete in the match because he want to be famous in YWE and Mr. Ace decided to give Johnny a match for punishment trying to walk out from YWE. *Justin James decided to called him and Red Dread's team name J2Dread from now. Red Dread said to Justin that both Dark Angels and Bro Code be dealt with soon. *Angel and Rogan have a talk backstage if both men got their back on each other or not. *Phenom and Grimez bickered one another until Blue Star put a stop to that. *Dynamite didn't trust at Angel at all. *Phsycoz was talking to someone in his locker room but didn't seen of who's he talking to. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs Category:2012